pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 10, “Enter the Exit”
This episode review will be special for two reasons: First, BFB 10 premiered about eighteen minutes ago (at the time of writing. It was 1 minute ago the last time I refreshed the page!), so this is the earliest review directly after the episode was released. Second, well, this is a very special episode, even more special than the self-proclaimed episode back at “4”. And about 4... you'll have to read the rest. Another interesting thing: The amount of comments on the episode more than doubled since this review started! Pre-Credits Gag: So we start the episode with Cloudy sitting by himself, mourning that Balloony is dead. I think we've already reached the point where the number of deaths is significant enough to be noticed. X comes over, says that Cake at Stake has been planned out, and falls on his face. At the Cake at Stake ceremony, everyone is seated, and Pin takes credit for the creation of some other cake. That's when X starts reading the votes, without explaining in voice how many votes each person got. I kind of like that way better! It really saves time for the rest of the episode, and, 99% of the fans know who is going to be eliminated anyway. David is eliminated, which everyone knows. X has no idea how to eliminate people, or send them back to life—and because of X's seeming uselessness, it is the first time someone actually resists being eliminated. X chases David through the group of recommended characters, and eventually ends up catching him at the end of a cliff. Match approaches Bubble, acting all happy as if the events of two episodes ago never happened. Girl, you think she won't remember that crap? Fortunately, Fanny points that out, which angers her—“Be quiet Fanny!” could have many meanings, mostly sexual (from the British perspective). Also, Donut's power as the host officially died when he tried to recover Naily, but it resulted in the same treatment Pin got in episode 1 and 1971. Everyone starts to point out that even though 4 is insufferable, they all need him, so... it's a personal defeat, but the show (in-universe, B.T.W.) kind of went downhill without 4 existing. Marker suggests that they should play rock-paper-Four-or-whatever-the-hell-it-is, and Firey Jr. says that he's an idiot. Finally! Someone mentioned th—oh, look, the intro with everyone in their current mutilated forms. Except pretty much everyone is missing, and the X of the intro is sad that Four is no longer under him. Everyone is making hate with each other to the sound of an old BFDI effect when X comes back, having headsex with David. Clock demands that everyone should bring back Four—Teardrop draws the number Four whilst simultaneously killing the environment, Blocky takes the bodies of the gracile trio and makes the shape of a Four, and Pillow licks Lollipop for the hell of it, for example—Four example, if you please. The revelatory moment comes when Firey takes Donut's ol' syringe and injects Four out of him. It makes sense, doesn't it? Hail continuity! After a certain motivational speech by a certain coin, Pin makes four on the ground. I was hoping she'd leave more for a 2 and an 0. Four comes back to life, saying in the most monotonous voice, “Thanks for recovering me back, Pin”, and then gives a gratitude token to her. I totally forgot those existed! If a person were to go forward five seconds in this, they would see the wonderful act of X motorboating Four and saying “Mmmmmm”. Alas, it's just a hug, but it is one step forward in the shipping process, if you know what I mean. Four pulls out David, and at first gets mad at X for doing BFB when he was gone, but is actually really proud. Is this really Four? I always expected a little more asshole out of him. Clock nearly gets screeched at, whilst naming all of the dead contestants. I'm impressed that these characters can actually name all the people who have been eliminated—it seems like one of those things object shows do that can't happen in real life.One of those things? Then, we get my favourite scene in the episode, or perhaps all of BFB. Match is all happy that Bubble's no longer dead, but she walks by. Tin roof—ghosted! Balloony starts to take off the bandages that have been around Cloudy for-like-ever, which I thought would start the beautiful process of restoring everyone to their episode 1 forms. Anyway, Clock calls on Stapy to be eliminated, which starts a large rift between them, but before any shit can get done, Four eliminates him. But then, Foldy comes back, wanting her “friend” to be back, but then Eraser shows the footage of the footage of the footage of his wife, if that should be a thing. The next thing we see is that giant floating space onion from a bunch of episodes ago, when Four rises from Earth and sucks him up. It's actually kind of creepy; I was reminded of a certain series of creepypasta creepy videos on the YouTube. Since she died, Remote returned with a large amount of hatred from Robot Flower, because she had sent them a bomb. As in, back in February (when was it that I called Gianpiero a football name?) Pie was like, “You sent them a bomb?” which I think is a meme, but... the team are annoyed that she didn't even prevent death. We then get to the disturbing scene of Roboty's suicidalness where he still stands on the bridge, and Four sucks him up. As soon as Roboty gets sent into Four, we get some Space EngineDoes anyone remember that program? The last time I used it in 2016, it was basically heavenly, but then it crashed.-styled footage, where we see all the recently-eliminated characters. As soon as I saw this, I knew where this would be going, and you should too. The actual intro plays once more, with Four in it and the X–Four pairing smiling happily. That's when we see some live-action footage: A cutout of Four, and a sign that says “Welcome to External Xalgebra Iclass Twithfour”, meaning the exit sign the éliminés saw was just bunk. This episode is actually starting to pick up! That's when you realise that—''oh my God, the eliminated contestants are in there!'' But this also raises some questions: Why is this''And the dark web scene. the only part of the series that's in live-action? They should really do more of this, in my opinion: see ''The Amazing World of Gumball for an example of how this works. We see Liy, out of all people, sitting at a desk, with some maths shit! And Pencil's sitting next to her with her legs on the desk! At this point, the viewer should probably be ecstatic; I know I am. Liy complains to Pencil about how boring the Algebra class is because they only go over one worksheet, and Pencil responds with saying how they only do boring stuff, but Leafy says that it's fine. Then, the door jiggles and opens, revealing Stapy, 8-Ball, Loser, Roboty and David. Pencil gets immediately aversive of the situation by saying that men have entered here. On a completely unrelated note, Pencil sings as a soprano—she should be able to sing as Princess Ida easily.T.L.D.R. the whole opera, Ida feels the same way about boys entering her school. From 2016 2014 on, the rôle was played by Leafy; Pencil was soprano #2 Lady Psyche. Loser reveals to everyone that he was eliminated, and everyone gets horrified, but then 8-Ball points out that the contestants' opinions of him has since panned... just like U.S. politics! Leafy gleefully mentions to Four that Pencil hates interacting with anyone outside her alliance clique or gender (unless she's fucking them, if this Wiki should be an example). And as shown by the random quote near the bottom, Four's home planet has just been added to my holiday destination list. It should be known that while this is all happening, Four is in a drug-induced trance to the others. Clock responds to this apparent indifference with “Dumb...” But here comes the fun part! In the style of American student council elections that most of us are too used to, the contestants present reasons why one should vote for them. And the best part? It's done in the style of 2005, WordArt and all! Personally, I voted for Liy. She honestly deserves a chance, what with the rest of Death P.A.C.T. on a slippery slope and all, although if Pencil does come back, I shall be a little hesitant to support her. Post-Credits Gag: Taco approaches Bell, but after four episodes ago, their relationship is not very amicable. Bell retorts to all her pleas of friendship, “I don't trust you any more, and I probably never will”, with Lollipop watching. So, not as much of a gag as it is a dramatic scene. Oof. Firsts: Someone resists elimination, Eternal Algebra Class Random Quote: “We don't have that genders where I'm from.” — Four. Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 10 # Pencil (193 syllables) # X (190 syllables) # Four (157 syllables) # Liy (138 syllables) # Leafy (105 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # Donut # Four # X (1 ↑) # Golf Ball (1 ↓) # Liy (2 ↑) # Leafy # Lollipop (2 ↓) # Match (1 ↑) # Pen (1 ↓) # Stapy (3 ↑) Stapy replaces Book (now #11) for the first time in the top 10. The highest increase was Pencil, 21 ↑. At the time of their eliminations... * Pencil went from #8 to #12. * Leafy went from #2 to #6. * Bracelety went from #29 to #41. * Liy went from #3 to #5. * Roboty went from #49 to #50. * Loser went from #27 to #27. * 8-Ball went from #19 to #20. * Stapy went from #13 to #10. * David is now at #56. Where will he be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts